


Time of the Flu

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Draco has the flu.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Time of the Flu Pt. 11/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness, hints of slash

Pairings: Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, with a tidbit of Harry

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Eleven of the Advent Challenge-> Not even the rich can escape the flu.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sounds of coughing echoed around the private rooms of Draco Malfoy, accompanied by sniffling and sneezing. A moan of pure misery floated out from the black and green curtained bed as a hand reached out to grab another Kleenex from the box that was on his bedside night stand. The sounds of a nose being blown resonated from the bed before the crumpled wad of Kleenex fell out of the bed.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes as Crabbe and Goyle looked at her apprehensively as the sniffles and coughs floated out again. She led the way in with a steaming bowl of soup, bread, some fruit, and apple cider. Crabbe and Goyle both carried books and schoolwork for Draco to catch up on and a Pepper Upper potion from Madame Pomfrey. They went to the darkened bedside and put their stuff down and, while Pansy opened the window shades, Crabbe and Goyle fidgeted nervously near the bed.

 

“I doughd I daid nod do dithdurb me…” Draco grumped out groggily, sniffling and grabbing another Kleenex as his nose proceeded to drip once more as he glared at them with tearing eyes. He shaded his eyes and growled before snuffling. “Thud thothe curdainth!!”

 

“You need sunlight, Draco, so hush it. Now, drink that soup and have some of the bread and fruit! And stop whining. It’s annoying now,” Pansy rebuked her friend as she sauntered over, seeming to give Crabbe and Goyle some courage with her frankness as Draco subsided and ate as he was told to.

 

“Whath dith?” he asked between slurps as he pointed at the stacks of homework. He grimaced and wrinkled his nose. “Nod more homework…” he whined as his head rolled back.

 

“Yes more homework! What do you expect? To just pass because you are ‘Draco Malfoy’? Please,” Pansy snorted as she sat down and started cleaning up the wads of Kleenexes before ordering the two lumbering Slytherins to do it instead. She sat primly on the bed and wrinkled her nose. “You so need a bath, Draco. Why not take one and clean up? You know you’d feel better,” she cajoled him with a grin.

 

Sniffling before blowing his nose, Draco pushed aside the finished food and made a face. “I don’d wand do go oud and be theen like dith,” he groused as he snuggled under his covers stubbornly. He squawked as the covers left his feverish body. “Hey! Why did you do dad?!” he growled out indignantly as he sat up and drew his arms around his knees protectively.

 

“Oh get over it! Now get up and go take a nice hot bath, like I know you are just dying too,” Pansy sneered as she got up and shook out the musty blanket. “We need to clean this place up. Now git going! You can make it to the Prefect’s bath,” she ordered as she tossed him his robe.

 

Growling before sneezing and sniffling, Draco put on his robe and slippers before grabbing his bathing caddy and heading for the Prefect’s Bath. He wouldn’t admit how good a bath sounded at the moment, but they didn’t need to know. He stopped outside of the closed door and leaned on it, resting his heated forehead against the cool door. He really hated flu season…

 

Sighing, he pushed open the door and stopped as he saw a half naked Harry standing before him, looking a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and flushed. He gaped for a bit before frowning. “Whad are you doing here, Podder?” he demanded stuffily before sniffling and coughing slightly.

 

“Well um…Pansy told me you were still really sick, so…we um…” Harry trailed off, nibbling on his lip as he glanced away.

 

Staring at him in shock and a sudden rush of want, Draco was stunned as he realized something. “You and Panthy plodded dith!” He stopped, trying to figure what ‘this’ was. “Why are you here?” he asked quietly, too weak to fight with Potter.

 

Harry stepped over and smiled softly. “I’m going to give you a bath, since you are too weak to be alone. Pansy knew this, so…she jumped on the chance to ‘hook us up’,” he stated with a small smile, chuckling as Draco blushed. “I…wanted to return the favor for the mistletoe,” he whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips over Draco’s fever flushed cheek.

 

Clearing his throat as he grinned foolishly, Draco hesitantly brought his hand up and cupped Harry’s face. “Okay…ath long ath id’th juthd you,” he mumbled before allowing Harry to remove his clothes and lead him to the bath. He was going to have to repay Pansy for this one…

 

~Fin

 


End file.
